Scars
by Rayvenwitch
Summary: Diaval never really understood why the stories of his scars bothered her... Diaval/Maleficent


Title: Scars  
Pairing: Maleficent/Diaval

–

The rains came early that year. Diaval huddled beneath the tree, teeth chattering as the frigid rain soaked through his clothes and down to the bone. The clouds had darkened the day, and the windows of the cottage glowed with a warm light, taunting the half-frozen raven.

Diaval didn't know where Maleficent had gotten off to, she had instructed him to remain until she returned. Folding his arms against his chest, Diaval hunched lower still, pressing in against the trunk of the tree. The leaves had already begun to fall for the season, leaving him with limited shelter against the growing storm.

"She owes me." He hissed, trying hard not to bite his damnable tongue. If he had been in his normal form, he could have sought shelter in the hallow of a tree, baring that there were no owls around to chase him out. But no, Maleficent seemed to get a laugh out of leaving him in this bulky, clumsy body.

The rain continued to fall as the light began to dim more, the sun obviously giving up for the day. Diaval sat down on the wet ground, his back against the tree. With a frustrated sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to find some sort of inner peace. He really didn't think it wise to attempt to murder Maleficent when she finally returned for him. After all, he had sworn an oath to her years ago.

The passing of years amused Diaval, because it was the first time he was truly conscious of it. As a raven, time was measured by the passage of each day, and the seasons which ruled his entire existence. Seasons when the grass was green, and seasons when the days were hot and water hard to find. There was harvest season, when the farmers yelled even more, but the food tasted divine and fresh, and then there was the dark season.

The season when the world was cold and dead, and the nights seemed to go on forever. It was often that his belly ached, and food was nowhere to be found during the dark season. Diaval dreaded the return of it each and every year, and knew from the rain now that it was coming soon enough.

"Are you asleep?"

Diaval didn't respond, the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Diaval?"

He let his chin drop towards his chest, his breathing slow and even. The sound of her careful footsteps as they brought her closer to him made his smile wider. At last, she was close enough that he could catch the scent of dry earth... and blood.

Diaval's eyes snapped open. "You're injured?" He demanded.

Maleficent stared at him, one dark eyebrow raised. "Were you actually asleep?" she wondered.

Diaval ignored her question and pushed himself up off the wet earth. His eyes were locked on the blossom of blood on the front of her gown. "You are hurt." He confirmed quietly.

Maleficent glanced down at her stomach, as thought only then did she realize that there was an injury. "It's nothing. He caught me when I was walking along the wall." She said it in the same way that one might remark on the weather.

Diaval's eye twitched in annoyance. "And this is why you're supposed to bring me with you." He sighed. "Was it iron?"

"I..." Maleficent frowned at him. "Are you upset?" she asked.

Diaval opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling to find words to explain how he was feeling. Of course he was upset, how could he not be upset that some filthy human had thought to harm her. Not only injure, but to touch her, as if the bastard had any right... He sucked in a deep breath, reminding himself that breathing was good. "I'm not." He said quietly. "Was it iron?"

Maleficent side stepped him and leaned back against the tree. Grabbed a section of gown, she lifted it upwards to inspect the wound.

Diaval frowned at the leather armor she wore beneath the dress. He hadn't realized that she wore anything to protect herself, and for a moment he felt very foolish. Maleficent was no child, and she was no stranger to the damage a human could, with the right weapons and motivation, do to the fair folk.

Diaval felt the magic in the air, even before the leather chest armor vanished, leaving her with only the dress to uphold her modesty. Swallowing, Diaval knelt to inspect the large gash across her stomach. Already the skin was beginning to stitch itself back together; the sight of it allowed Diaval to breath a little easier. "It's already healing." He said.

"Ah, no scar from this one." Maleficent sounded amused as she let the dress fall from her fingers, covering her completely. "You're wet." She stated.

Diaval stood, and dragged his fingers through his wet hair. "Stating the obvious?" He smiled at her, "and I have enough scars for the both of us, Mistress." he added.

Maleficent's expression changed, going from cold to annoyed. Extending her hand, she brushed the tips of her fingers over the scar near his eye.

"Don't worry," Diaval smiled. "They give me character."

Maleficent shook her head. "I would kill the humans who did this if I could." She said quietly.

Diaval blinked and smiled. "Ah, that one wasn't a human... let's see," He lifted his hand and tapped his finger against his chin. "That one was another raven, I was in his territory and... well, he let me know I wasn't welcome. The one on this side," He touched the left side of his face. "Was a sparrow... nasty temper on that one."

Maleficent's lips twitched. "Perhaps I judge humans too harshly."

"Oh no, I have marks from them." Diaval reached towards the collar of his shirt and pulled it off his shoulder, showing her the top of his shoulder. Deeps scars marred the pale skin. "A human caught me during the harvest season. He doused my wings with water before sending the dogs after me. One caught my wing before I managed to get away. I couldn't fly for what seems like years."

Maleficent shook her head in disgust.

"This one," Diaval continued, touching his fingers to the claw mark shaped scar near his collar bone. "Was a rather clever and mean cat that belonged to the farmer's wife. Last time I ever tried to get into a meat pie." He grinned to soften the conversation. The grin faded when he realized that there were tears in Maleficent's eyes.

"Sounds... horrible." She said quietly.

Diaval looked away from her, letting her regain her composure. "It's life." He said with a small shrug. "I survived, and that's the only thing that ever really matters in the end. Survival." A quick glance back at her confirmed that she was wiping at her eyes.

"Surviving is all you can do sometimes." Maleficent agreed. "You keeping going."

"And occasionally get revenge if you can," Diaval tapped a finger against his nose, nodding towards the cottage. "Did it help at all?"

Maleficent stared at him for a long moment. "The sight of him begging helped... but no... I don't think anything will ever truly help." She confessed. "I thought I would gain some satisfaction from hurting him."

"But?"

"But I didn't." Maleficent sighed loudly. "Nothing can return what he stole from me. Nothing can take away the taint..."

Diaval stepped forward, hesitating only a moment before wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Mistress." He whispered. "I wish I could do more."

"You do enough," Maleficent sighed. She rested her chin on his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. The feeling of his arms, and the trapped warmth from where their bodies touched made her tremble. "_You_ are more than enough."


End file.
